


Chest Affliction

by ctrlaltcookie



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlaltcookie/pseuds/ctrlaltcookie
Summary: how i feel right now unsleeping with my breath unsteady balanced like the house of cards making up my psyche





	Chest Affliction

beads of perspiration drip down the chilled glass of my chest   
they drench the sheets that wrap me like an oven  
i try my best but i am not blessed with the joy of rest  
instead my mind is perpetually roiling boiling bubbling burning  
matching my body beat to beat my heart is racing my breathe  
scratchy eyes, itchy lungs, swollen airways, dried out tongue,  
if ive slept it was only in a daydream  
im so tired i could scream


End file.
